The significant problem which this process solves is that the animal or child does not have to come into contact with the printing medium to create a print.
When I first came up with the idea of a painting or print created by an animal or child, I placed my girlfriend's cat in a bucket of red paint and let it run around on a big sheet of paper. That produced some great prints, however, the cat decided to make a run for it and that meant red paint went everywhere. Needless to say, I was banned from experimenting with the cat again. I still felt strongly that pet owners and parents alike would really enjoy a print made by their pet or child respectively, if the mess and clean up could be eliminated by not having to touch the printing medium. Hence the development of this invention.